


The curious case of Gatley Hollow

by IBelieveInCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Mystery, gothic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBelieveInCastiel/pseuds/IBelieveInCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Novak, a doctor from London, England specializes in the paranormal. After receiving a request for help from the small town of Gatley Hollow, Dr. Novak arrives to help solve the mystery of the horsemen plaguing the town. Mr. Winchester, the town mortician, is strange, and handsome, and obsessed with death. As a team they attempt to solve the mystery of who the horsemen is, and what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The curious case of Gatley Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> **I take many liberties with the original story which is based of the story Sleep Hollow** All mistakes, or changes are mine, and in no way do I intend them to make insult to the original story. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine as well. thank you for reading, and please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it so far. :)

Gatley Hollow, 1790 - Evening.

Mr Novak stepped out of the carriage into the gloom. Fog blanketed the ground, giving the appearance of the citizens of Gatley Hollow floating along the village in the clouds. Mr Novak straightened his tailcoat, running a hand through his hair to check that it was still smoothed down. The humidity was doing terrible things to his hair, and he didn’t appreciate it. Night had fallen already when his carriage stopped and deposited him outside the Raven Tavern and Inn. A small lamp stood outside the Raven’s entrance, and Mr. York, the town mayor met him shaking his hand a little too vigorously.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Novak. I greatly appreciate your haste in coming to help us with our little problem. I apologize wholeheartedly for any inconvenience, and you will be paid for your services. The short squat man hurried Dr. Novak along, into the warmth of the tavern. Glancing around Dr. Novak noticed the tavern was quite full for so late in the evening, no doubt they heard a Doctor was coming from London. 

“It’s no trouble at all dear sir, and I appreciate you giving me the opportunity to use my expertise on your case. I’m eager to begin as soon as possible.” Dr. Novak replied, as he was sat down in the corner opposite the main door. Ale was swiftly produced, as well as something that looked and smelled like meat pie. Thanking the barmaid, Dr Novak dug in while the mayor prattled on about his new lodgings, which were located upstairs where the Inn was, and that anything he required, anything at all, to the best of their capacity would be provided. The humble town of Gatley Hollow only had one doctor on staff, two midwives who acted as nurses when the time called, and one mortician, a Mr. Winchester, whom Dr. Novak had never heard of before. 

“I thank you for the meat pie and ale sir, and wonder if I may excuse myself to retire to my room. I have much to unpack, and would like to clean up and prepare myself for tomorrow's investigations.” At that the mayor glanced up from his own plate startled.

“Investigations doctor? Whatever for?” Dr. Novak leaned back, wiping his mouth carefully with his napkin. 

“Honestly was always my way, and for the sake of that, and because I feel like you Mr. York, are a good soul, I must tell you that I am of the opinion that this, horseman of yours, is merely a citizen playing a practical joke. I must start my investigation immediately to get to the bottom of it.”

“You do not believe the superstition sir? Why, if that was the case why did you come?” 

“For science dear sir. I was immensely interested in the case, and I want to help you in any way possible. Do I believe in the supernatural? Not entirely. But I believe this particular incident may have its roots somewhere else. I wish to stay if you’ll have me.” Dr. Novak bowed his head, and the mayor waved his hand at him in dismissal.

“No offense taken Dr. Novak, but I would keep an open mind either way. Mysterious things happen all the time, and I believe the horsemen is not only real, but a demon from hell sent to destroy us. I’ll take my leave, to get my own rest. I suspect tomorrow will be busy indeed.”

“I thank you sir, for dinner. I’ll be round to the city hall at first light. Good evening.”

“Good evening.” Mr. York replied, bowing his head. The mayor lifted his head, catching the eye of the barmaid who served them earlier.

“Sally? Mind taking this young fellow up to his room? And put dinner on my tab.” Sally nodded, smiling shyly at Dr. Novak as he stood up, brushing the wayward crumbs from his trousers. 

“This way.” Sally beckoned softly, leading Dr. Novak towards the front doors where a side door lead upstairs to the guest rooms. As she opened the door a gentleman stepped forward knocking into Sally. Novak grabbed her, catching her as she fell backwards. The gentlemen looked at Dr. Novak, his green eyes boring into his as he apologized to Sally.

“Sally, my dear. Please accept my apologies. I’m afraid I was in a rush, and did not pay attention to where I was walking. “ Sally smiled at him, quickly looking away.

 

“No apologies needed sir. Have a good evening.” The man stepped forward, shaking Novak’s hand firmly. The firelight from the main fireplace in the room illuminated the freckles that covered his face from ear to ear.  
“Mr. Winchester, sir, and you must be the guest doctor from London is it?”  
“Yes, Dr. Novak, a pleasure to meet you. I expect we’ll be spending some time together during my stay here as I intend to do a lot of my work near you, if it wouldn’t be an inconvenience that is.”

 

“Not at all sir. I have a spare room that you can use as your office for the length of your stay here in our humble Hollow. If you’ll excuse me, I believe the local ale is calling me name.” With that, Mr. Winchester gave a bow, and stepped around Sally heading to the bar.  
Sally took Dr. Novak up the narrow stairs into the hallway and down the hall to the last door on the right. Opening the door, Dr. Novak dropped his suitcases on the feather stuffed bed and turned around the room. it was small, but cozy. A bed, with a small side table, and a wash bin on top. A wash cloth was included, along with a oil lamp. A small three drawer dresser was on the other side of the room, next to a long desk.  
“This will do nicely.” Dr. Novak smiled at Sally, who stood inside the door.  
“Thank you sir.”

 

“Mind if I ask you a question?” Dr Novak asked, and the maid blushed nodding her head.  
“Is the Mortician, the Mr. Winchester an agreeable man?” The maid nodded.

 

“Hmm. thank you. I’ll be retiring for the night.” She curtised, softly shutting the door behind her. Novak sat on the bed, thinking about his chance meeting with Mr. Winchester. He was slightly peculiar, with the softest green eyes and freckles. Like kisses from angels. Dr. Novak shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. He quickly changed into his night clothes, mind spinning from all the information the Mayor seemed eager for him to know. He closed his eyes, seeing green as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far. :)


End file.
